Nach dem Kampf ist vor dem Kampf
by MoD366
Summary: Pain ist besiegt, doch Naruto hat noch die Worte einer gewissen Schwarzhaarigen im Kopf...


Ein Oneshot der mir spontan in den Kopf kam, als ich mir eine NaruHina-Version für ein Gespräch nach Hinatas Geständnis überlegt habe. Was haltet ihr davon?

* * *

Im Krankenhaus von Konoha herrschte eine ungewohnt hohe Betriebsamkeit. Der Kampf gegen Pain liegt eine Woche zurück, doch die Verletzten mussten noch immer versorgt werden. Unter ihnen auch das Mädchen mit den pupillenlosen Augen, zu dem unser blonder Protagonist auf dem Weg ist. Schon an der Rezeption hat er bewiesen, dass ihn nichts von seinem Besuch abhalten würde… und dass er die Vorschriften eines Hospitals, besonders was die Ruhe angeht, nicht kannte oder aber gekonnt ignorierte.

„Was soll das heißen, sie darf keinen Besuch empfangen?", brüllte er die Rezeptionistin an, „Hinata-chan ist eine gute Freundin, die wegen mir fast gestorben wär! Ich will sicherstellen, dass es ihr wieder besser geht!" Sein Gegenüber schien die Sache etwas anders zu sehen. Mit ruhiger Stimme versuchte sie immer wieder, den Jinchuuriki zu beruhigen, was ihr jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Da das Geschrei jedoch nicht unbemerkt bleiben konnte, fand sich auch bald die pinkhaarige Medic-Nin, Haruno Sakura, ein. Nachdem sie sich einen kurzen Überblick über den Sachverhalt gemacht hat, erlaubte sie ihrem Teamkameraden, die Hyuuga für zehn Minuten zu besuchen. Überglücklich rannte dieser zum ihm genannten Zimmer.

Sakura konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. „Baka. Das ist ein Krankenhaus, wann wird er das endlich begreifen?

An Hyuuga Hinatas Zimmer angekommen blieb der Blonde für ein paar Sekunden vor der Tür stehen, um seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Aus irgeneinem Grund schlug sein Herz so schnell, als hätte er gerade noch einen Trainingskampf gegen hunderte Kage Bunshins gehabt. Er klopfte an und vernahm ein leises „Herein", woraufhin er das Zimmer betrat.

Hinata lag in ihrem Bett und sah alles andere als gesund aus. Ihr Gesicht war sehr blass, selbst für ihren ohnehin schon hellen Hauttyp, und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie ihre Augen nur mit Mühe offen hielt.

„Hallo Hinata-chan", grüßte der Blonde. Wäre ihre Durchblutung nicht so viel schwächer als sonst, das wusste Hinata, würde sie wieder rot werden wie eine Tomate. Doch dafür fehlte einfach zu viel Blut in ihrem Körper.

„Ha-hallo, N-Naruto-kun" stammelte sie. Warum war er hier? Das war zu früh! Die Erinnerung an ihr Geständnis war noch frisch in ihrem Kopf und sie hatte nicht geplant, ihn so bald danach wieder zu sehen.

„Wie geht es dir Hinata-chan? Das sah echt übel aus, was Pain mit dir angestellt hat. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du tot bist. Mach so was bitte nie wieder", sagte Naruto und hätte die Schwarzhaarige sich getraut, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, hätte sie bemerkt, dass er fast weinte.

„Naruto-kun ich… ich wollte doch nur einmal genauso mutig sein, wie du. Ich wollte auch einmal der Person helfen, die mir viel bedeutet", erklärte Hinata und drehte sich dabei zu Naruto um. Sie hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit geschworen, dass sie nicht mehr so nervös sein würde, wenn er in der Nähe ist, und dies war ein guter Zeitpunkt, um dies zu beweisen.

„Hinata-chan… Bitte mach das nie wieder. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn du dein Leben meinetwegen weggeworfen hättest. Versuch bitte nie wieder mir zu helfen, wenn du weißt, dass du keine Chance hast. Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen." Naruto war es mittlerweile egal, ob er weinte. Er ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf und benetzte mit ihnen Hinatas Bett.

„Aber das war es gar nicht, was ich dir sagen wollte. Tut mir leid, ich hab mich da gerade in etwas hineingesteigert", entschuldigte sich der Blonde. „Stimmt es, was du in dem Kampf zu mir gesagt hast? Dass du mich… liebst?", fragte er mit nun hochroten Kopf.

Hinata sah aus, als wäre sie kurz davor, bewusstlos zu werden. Ein Außenstehender, der das Gespräch nicht mitbekommen hat, würde sich fragen, warum sie einen Fisch auf dem Trockenen imitiert. Da ihre Stimme versagte, blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig, als die Frage mit einem Nicken zu beantworten.

Naruto ließ sich neben dem Bett der Schwarzhaarigen auf die Knie fallen, legte einen Arm schützend auf ihren Körper und seinen Kopf neben ihren. Seine Tränen flossen nun noch stärker.

„Hinata-chan… es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich das nicht schon viel früher bemerkt habe. Ich… ich mag dich nämlich auch sehr. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob es Liebe ist, aber ich mag dich genauso gern, wie ich Sakura-chan mochte. Ich habe mich während meiner Trainingsreise mit Ero-Sennin damit abgefunden, dass ich bei ihr immer nur die zweite Geige spielen würde." Hinatas Augen weiteten sich. Hatte der Blonde das wirklich gesagt? Es war, als würde ihr größter Traum in Erfüllung gehen.

„Aber…", stammelte Hinata, als sie ihre Sprache wiederfand, „warum hast du denn nie etwas gesagt? Ich habe dich seit unserer Zeit in der Akademie schon bewundert und mich langsam in dich verliebt. Aber du schienst immer so weit weg, viel zu gut für jemanden wie mich, die ihre Familie ständig enttäuscht."

Naruto schaute sie beschämt an. „Bei mir war es ähnlich. Ich meine du kommst aus dem jetzt größten Clan Konohas, ich habe deinen Vater und Clanoberhaupt schon mehrfach schlecht über mich reden gehört. Weißt du, was ich für panische Angst hatte, dass du mich genauso herablassend behandeln würdest?", gestand er, froh darüber, dass seine Befürchtungen nicht der Realität entsprachen.

„Wollen wir es versuchen, Hinata-chan? Möchtest du meine Freundin sein?" Auf die Frage hin sah ihn das Hyuuga-Mädchen belustigt an. „Nichts lieber als das. Aber wie bringen wir das meinem Vater bei?", gab sie zu bedenken.

Daraufhin fing Naruto an, verschmitzt zu grinsen. Hinata kannte dieses Grinsen, sie hatte es früher immer gesehen, wenn Naruto dabei war, jemandem einen Streich zu spielen. „Lass das meine Sorge sein, Hinata-chan, ich weiß da schon was. Aber vorher muss ich mit Tsunade-baa-chan reden, sonst könnte das nicht funktionieren. Ich komme danach sofort wieder zu dir", versprach er und umarmte sie noch, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.

Keine Stunde später standen die Hokage der fünften Generation und ein blondes Energiebündel am Eingang zum Areal des Hyuuga-Clans. Ein Mitglied der Zweigfamilie hatte sie begrüßt und ihre Bitte um Audienz an Hiashi weitergegeben. Der Hokage entging nicht, mit welch hasserfülltem Blick der Junge, der für sie fast wie ein Sohn war, bedacht wurde. Doch wollte sie mit ihren Beschwerden warten, bis sie vor Hiashi standen und ihre Bitte vorgetragen hatten.

Sie brauchten nicht lange warten, bevor der Hyuuga, der sie begrüßt hatte, erneut vor ihnen stand um sie in das Audienzzimmer zu geleiten. Dort angekommen wurden die beiden Blonden gebeten, sich noch einen kleinen Augenblick zu gedulden, das Clanoberhaupt würde in wenigen Minuten eintreffen. Tsunade kannte dieses Verfahren zur Genüge. Man ließ Gäste und vor Allem Bittsteller ein paar Minuten allein auf fremdem, quasi feindlichem Gebiet, um sie ein wenig zu verunsichern und bestenfalls zu ängstigen. Dass das beim Hokage sinnlos war, sollte Hiashi eigentlich wissen, doch vermutlich geschah dies aufgrund des Jinchuuriki. Und in seinem Fall zeigte es auch die erhoffte Wirkung.

Naruto murmelte unablässig vor sich hin. Wo er denn bleibe, wie lange er sie noch warten ließe und ob er ihm überhaupt zuhören würde. Tsunade sagte ihm, er solle ruhig bleiben und nicht die Nerven verlieren, da genau das mit der Warterei erreicht werden sollte. Das schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn der junge Blonde wurde schlagartig ruhig. Wenig später betrat dann auch das Oberhaupt des Hyuuga-Clans ins Audienzzimmer.

„Hiashi! Warum hast du uns warten lassen? Du weißt, dass das bei mir nicht zieht", beschwerte sich Tsunade, bevor irgendwer etwas sagen konnte. Die einzige Antwort, die sie darauf erhielt, war ein kurzer strenger Blick in Richtung des Jinchuuriki. Da sah die Hokage sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt.

„Nun, Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san, womit kann ich euch behilflich sein?", fragte Hiashi, sein Blick auf Tsunade fixiert, doch ihr junger Begleiter antwortete ihm.

„Wir sind gekommen, da ich um eure Erlaubnis, Hyuuga-sama, bitten möchte, mit eurer Tochter Hinata-sama auszugehen. Normalerweise würde ich mir diese Mühe nicht machen, doch ich weiß von eurer Meinung über mich und möchte versuchen, diese zu ändern und eure Zustimmung zu erhalten", erläuterte Naruto, was ihm einen ungläubigen Blick des Hyuugas einbrachte. Naruto hielt diesem jedoch stand, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich muss sagen, ihr habt mich überrascht, Uzumaki-san. Ich hätte nicht mit dieser Bitte gerechnet. Ich habe nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass ihr so interessiert an meiner Tochter seid. Doch warum glaubt ihr, dass ich es meiner Tochter und Nachfolgerin als Clanoberhaupt erlauben würde, mit jemandem zu verkehren, der nicht annähernd ihren Stand bekleidet? Ihr seid clanlos und ein Unruhestifter. Nennt mir einen Grund, warum ich euch meine Tochter anvertrauen sollte" maßregelte der Ältere, doch das war genau der Verlauf, auf den Naruto gehofft hatte.

„Nun, Hyuuga-sama, das ist genau der Grund, aus dem Tsunade-sama mich begleitet. Doch lasst mich ein wenig ausholen, damit ihr die Geschichte genau erfahrt. Es war kurz nachdem sich Hinata in den Weg von Pain stellte, um mich zu schützen. Ich dachte nach Pains Angriff, dass sie nicht mehr zu retten sei und ich eine weitere Person verloren hatte, die mir viel bedeutet.

Daher geriet ich in Rage und war kurz davor das Siegel, das den Neunschwänzigen in mir bindet, zu brechen. Da erschien mir im Unterbewusstsein die Erscheinung des Hokage der vierten Generation, Namikaze Minato. Er sagte mir, dass er diesen Sicherheitsmechanismus in das Siegel eingebunden hätte, falls ich die Kontrolle verliere. Er verriet mir außerdem, dass er nicht einfach ein beliebiges Kind aus dem Volk mit dieser Bürde belasten konnte, weshalb er seinen zufälligerweise am selben Tag geborenen Sohn zum Gefängnis des Fuchses wählte. Ich denke, ihr versteht, was ich damit sagen möchte?", fragte Naruto frech, nur um sich danach mental selbst zu schlagen. Er wollte vor Hiashi einen guten Eindruck machen, da waren solche Kommentare fehl am Platz.

Da Hiashi aussah, als würde er Naruto wegen dieser Lüge aus dem Areal befördern lassen, mischte Tsunade sich ein. „Hiashi-sama, Naruto-kun spricht die Wahrheit. Ich war es damals, die Kushinas Baby zur Welt brachte. Minato hat mich und Jiraiya schwören lassen, niemandem davon zu erzählen, nichtmal Naruto selbst, bis dieser uns selbst die Erlaubnis gibt. Ich wusste bislang nicht, wie er uns diese Erlaubnis je geben könnte, doch nach dieser Geschichte ist mir so einiges klar geworden. Bitte überlegt es euch", flehte sie geradezu.

„Nun gut, sagen wir ich glaube dieser wahnwitzigen Geschichte, wie soll ich mir sicher sein, dass er Hinata auch behandelt, wie sie es verdient? Dass er sie nicht ausnutzt? Das kann und will ich nicht verantworten!" Hiashi wurde jetzt immer lauter.

„Hyuuga-sama, die Zeit, in der ich Streiche gespielt habe ist lange vorbei. Ich wollte nur ein wenig beachtet werden, daher hab ich mir Streiche ausgedacht, mit denen ich das erreichen würde. Und mein Benehmen, von dem ich zugebe, dass es nicht standesgemäß für solch angesehene Clans ist, werde ich mit Hinata-samas Hilfe auch noch verbessern. Vergesst bitte nicht, dass ich bisher nur niemanden hatte, der mich darin unterrichten konnte. Gebt mir bitte diese eine Chance und sollte ich sie vergeuden werde ich euch nie wieder um etwas bitten."

Narutos Worte klangen logisch in Hiashis Ohren und er wusste, dass seine älteste Tochter ein Auge auf den Blonden geworfen hatte. So tat er also etwas, das er seit dem Tod seiner Frau nicht mehr getan hatte: er hörte auf sein Herz.

„Nun gut, Uzumaki-san, ich will dir eine Chance geben, doch habe ich im Gegenzug dreierlei Erwartungen: erstens betritt Hinata bis auf weiteres nach einer Verabredung unser Anwesen spätestens um zehn Uhr in der Nacht und keine Minute später; zweitens wünsche ich nicht, dass Hinata in irgendeiner Weise wegen dir bedrückt wird oder Kummer verspürt; und drittens… musst du mich Hiashi nennen", vervollständigte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Naruto sprang mit einem freudigen Lachen auf. „Vielen Dank, Hiashi-sama. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe Hinata-chan versprochen, ihr sofort von meinem Erfolg zu berichten. Ihr macht mich und eure Tochter sehr glücklich", waren die letzten Worte, die er an das Clanoberhaupt verlor, bevor er sich mit schnellem Schritt auf as Krankenhaus zu bewegte.

* * *

Hat euch die FF gefallen? Dann würde ich mich sehr über einen Kommentar freuen. Hat sie euch nicht gefallen? Dann sagt mir bitte in einem Kommentar, was ich das nächste mal besser machen kann^^


End file.
